Lost Boys
by Pandamore
Summary: Summer Emmerson never wanted to move, but she did. Now her brother is turning into a vampire, her other brother is getting involved with vampire hunters, and Summer has attracted the attention a certain hunter. Will Summer's life work out for the better or will it end in a bloody mess.
1. Chapter 1

Summer Emmerson is like an other teenage girl. small, petite, curvy. She had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She's pale, but her skin had a glow to it. Dressed in a jean jacket, purple tank top, and frilly black and white skirt, she sat in the back of her mother's car. Her parents have just gotten a divorce, which lead to them starting all over again. They were moving in with their grandfather and none of them were looking forward to it. "Keep going." Summer's twin brother, Sam says as they heard the song come onto the radio.

"Hey, I like that song." Their mother defended, but it was in no use. The three kids did not like that song. The radio changed to a man speaking in Spanish, causing Summer to roll her eyes.

"Keep going mom." Sam says.

"Oh how about this?"

"Hang on." Mike, Summer's oldest brother says as he listened to see what it was.

"I don't see any boogie mans or nasty guys." The radio host says, causing Summer to giggle.

"Nope." Summer says. Her mother changes the channel once more, but the music that it got changed to is very bad country, oldies. "You're killing me." She groans as she bangs her head on the back of the seat in front of her.

"Pretty cool, Mom, you know. You wanna switch the dial?" Sam adds and soon the blues comes on.

"Oh. My. God." Summer groans.

"Oh, this jams." Sam sighs.

"Quite right." Mike says.

"Gosh, you guys are rough."

"It's pain, discomfort, manipulation-" The radio says once the channel is changed again.

"No, no." Sam complains, their mother changes the channel and it turns to 'Grooven' by the Rascales.

"No." Mike says.

"It's not... bad." Summer says, causing her brothers to look at her. "Okay, it's bad."

"Oh!" Their mother says.

"Keep going." Sam and Mike says together.

"Oh, wait, wait, wait. That's from my era." Summer giggles as she listens to her mother sing very badly off key. "Grooven on the sunny afternoon."

"Keep going." Sam and Mike says once more together.

"Keep going, keep going, I know." She says as it changes to 'People are strange' by Echo and the Bunnymen

"Oooh I like this song." Sam shakes his head at his sister as Mike laughs.

"Hey, we're almost there." Their mother says.

"Mom, what's that smell?" Sam asks, causing Summer to take in a deep breath.

"Ah, that's the ocean air." She answers Sam.

"Mmm I like it." Summer smiles.

"It smells like someone died." Sam mumbles, causing Summer to glare at him.

"Oh shut it, you."

"Make me."

"Oh you two, don't fight." Their mother says. "Look, guys, I know the last year hasn't been easy, but I think you're really gonna like living in Santa Carla."

"I am willing to at least try." Summer shrugs.

"Yeah, you always are." Sam says as he rolls his eyes.

"I'm optimistic."

"Yeah and too sunny. You should have been called Sunny." Summer opens her mouth to argue back when she sees a carnival.

"Ooooh carnival." Summer says with a wide smile.

"Like a child, get distracted by the smallest of things." Mike smiles in amusement. Soon their mom stops to get gas and the siblings manage to get out to stretch their legs and allow their dog to use the bathroom.

"Mom, there's an amusement park right on the beach." Sam says as he runs over, back from walking their dog.

"Sam, tell those kids to get something to eat." Their mother says to Sam as she looks over at the kids, who were eating out of the trash. Summer makes a face as she sees this. Soon they're back on the road and driving out of the town and up a dirt road. The dirt road lead to a strange and large home.

"Come on Nanoke." Sam says as he gets out of the car and helps Summer out of the car.

"Nice place." Summer sighs as she takes in all the strange wind chimes and Indian statues. "So where's grandpa?" Summer asks as she walks to the door only to find him lying on the deck. "Uh..."

"Dad? Dad?" Lucy, their mother says as she crouches down beside him.

"Is he dead?" Summer asks, causing her brother to look at her. "What it's an honest question. One I know you both wanted to ask."

"It does look like he's dead." Mike finally agrees after a moment of quiet.

"No, you two he's just a deep sleeper." Lucy says with amusement in her voice.

"If he's dead, can we go back to Phoenix?" Sam asks, causing Summer to giggle and nod.

"Yeah, I can agree to that."

"Playing dead." Their grandfather suddenly says as he sits up slightly. "And from what I heard, doing a damn good job of it too."

"Dad." Lucy says with a sigh. "Oh dad." She hugs him as he wraps his arms around her. The children looked at each other before their grandfather and mother gets up and goes inside.

"This is a pretty cool place." Mike says as he looks around the hunting like cabin.

"For the Texas Chain Saw Massacre." Sam says, causing Summer to roll her eyes.

"Sam, mom had it rough, cut her some slack." She says as she walks with them into the kitchen to drop the stuff off.

"Yeah, come on, Sam, give mom a break." Mike agrees.

"What's wrong with this picture?" Sam asks as they entered the kitchen and found clothes hanging on a line. "There's no tv. Have you seen a tv? I haven't seen a tv, Mike." Summer rolls her blue eyes and looks at Sam.

"Oh, Sam, stop being a drama queen."

"You know what it means when there's no tv? No MTV." Summer rolls her eyes and looks at Sam.

"Sam, there's plenty of things to do, stop being so..." She takes a deep breath and looks at him. "Sam, mom had had to deal with dad cheating and leaving her for a girl no older than Mike. Moving out here is for her, so just... just deal with it. Grow up and get over no tv." She says before heading outside. "I swear, I don't even know how we're twins."

Summer grabs her things from the back and heads upstairs, the guys have yet to come up here, so it gave her a chance to choose her room. She goes for the biggest room and begins to put away her things. She didn't like moving out here either. It wasn't Arizona and it certainly wasn't home, but she also knew how hard it has been for her mother and so she was willing to try for her. Her mother deserves to have a fresh start and this place could be great for all they know. Until she has given it a chance she's not going to make a big deal of it.

As Summer packs her things she hears her brothers running around the house. "And I'm supposed to be the youngest." She says as she rolls her eyes. "Unlikely." Summer spends the rest of her time getting her room how she wanted it before her brothers came back in.

"Mom's going into town to look for a job, you wanna go and see what's at the carnival?" Mike asks, causing a large smile to form on Summer's lips.

"Carnival! Carnival! Carnival!" She saws as she jumps and down on her bed. Mike chuckles.

"Yeah, squirt, carnival. Now come on, before mom leaves without us."

"Wait! Let me change into something more cuter." She says before pushing Mike out her door before he can protest and closing the door. She slips on a black and purple tutu, a black t-shirt that hung off her shoulder, purple fishnet leggings, black fishnet gloves, black rocker boots on, chunky black bracelets on, and finished it off by putting on checkered belt that hung off her waist. She smiles and did a quick twirl before heading out the door.

"Really?" Mike questions.

"What? I like it." She smiles before walking out to the car.

"She's going to give me grey hair dressed like that." She hears Mike mumble before he gets in the car with her, Sam, and their mom.

Once they arrive they quickly depart from their mother. The first stop they go to is a concert that was happening. It was a rock band and it made Summer smile because she loved rock bands. "They're not half bad." She tells Mike as she listens to the lead singer.

"I still believe!" The singer sings, causing Summer to move with the beat, drawing the attention to a rather rough looking group of guys.

"We uh..." mike clears his throat as he looks at his sister. "You're bringing attention to yourself." Summer looks over and smiles.

"Not unwanted." Mike makes a face, but Summer ignores him as she continues to dance. As Summer dances she hears less complaints from Mike, causing her to look over at him only to see him drooling over some girl. "And you yell at me." She says with a smile, watching the girl run off. Mike goes and quickly follows, causing Summer to pout. "Look like we're following him." She sighs as she and Sam head after Mike.

"So where are we going?" Sam asks after awhile of just following Mike.

"Nowhere." Summer frowns and looks at Sam.

"So, what's our rush. You're chasing that girl, aren't you?" Sam asks, continuing to push Mike for information. "Come on, come on, admit it. You're chasing her. I'm at the mercy of your sex glands." Summer makes a face in protest at his word choice.

"Sam, Summer, don't you two have something better to do than follow me around all night?" Summer looks longingly at the ferris wheel, she had wanted to go on one since she was a little girl, but never got the chance.

"Yeah. Actually I do. Come on, Summer." Sam says, dragging her to the comic book store.

"No, Sammy I want to go on the ferris wheel." Summer pouts. "I hate comic books."

"Look I just want to know if they have the comic I've been looking for."

"But Sammy." Summer whines.

"Come on, Sum, I always do what you want."

"That's not true, Sam you always do what you want." Their arguments caught the attention of the owner's two sons, but Summer doesn't notice.

"Summer it'll only take a little bit."

"No it'll take you hours. You're like Mike with that girl. You're obsessed." Sam rolls his eyes.

"No, I'm not." Summer pouts and crosses her arms.

"Why can't we do what I want for once."

"Because I don't want to go on some stupid ferris wheel with you." Sam says.

"You sound like dad." Summer mumbles as she pushes past her brother and begins to walk aimlessly down the aisles, knowing she was not going to win. Sam sighs, but leaves her to her sulking in order to look around the store.

"You new around here?" One of the boys asks her, his hair was lighter than the other, kept out of his face by a bandanna that was wrapped around his head like a headband. He has honey brown eyes that warm and inviting. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, a grey t-shirt, and red flannel.

"Yeah, just moved here today." Summer says as she looks up at the boy, he was a good five inches taller than her.

"What do you think so far?" Summer smiles at him.

"It's not too bad." She says.

"Yeah, you're in luck the carnival only comes around a week each year." He tells her, causing her sadness to increase because that meant she only had a limited amount of time to try the ferris wheel.

"That's too bad." She says. "I doubt my brother will want to do anything, but read comic books all day." She says as she rolls her eyes.

"You don't like comic books?" The boy asks, but Summer simply shrugs.

"I like the horror ones, but my brother hates them. Refuses to even let me buy them, so I just don't like coming into places like this if my brother is just going to geek out over guys in tights." This causes the boy to laugh.

"I have a comic book you might like." He says before handing a vampire comic book. Summer takes the book and looks over.

"This is pretty cool. Where'd you get it?" Summer asks.

"Found it awhile back. There's a series of them, but I'll let you read that one first."

"Cool, thanks." She says with a smile.

"So, couldn't help, but over hear your brother's and yours argument." Summer rolls her eyes as he says this.

"Yeah, I'm the youngest so my mom's really over protective. Won't let me go anywhere without my brothers." She says as she holds the comic book close to her.

"And you wanted to go on the ferris wheel?"

"Yeah, it's something I really liked for a long time. I never got to go on one and it looks really cool, but my oldest brother is terrified of heights and Sam..." She trails off and looks at her brother, where he was busy geeking over the placement of comic books. "He only cares about comic books." The boy glanced around, as if afraid to say what he wanted.

"I... uh... get out of here in a two hours if you still want to go on the ferris wheel." The boy's cheeks were pink with embarrassment as he looks at the ground. Summer smiles at him.

"Sure, I'd love to." Shock came over the boy's face as she says this. "I'm Summer by the way."

"Edgar Frog." Summer smiles.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiles as Sam made his way towards them.

"You too." Edgar says as Sam walks around them. Edgar's brother walked behind Sam with interest.

"Got a problem, guys?" Sam asks.

"Just scoping your civilian wardrobe." Edgar says, causing a smile to come over Summer's lips

"Pretty cool, huh?" He questions as he looks down at his own outfit.

"For a fashion victim." Summer bites back a life as Edgar smirks.

"Listen, buddy if you're looking for the diet frozen-yogurt bar it went out of business last summer."

"Actually I'm looking for a batman, number 14." Sam tells Edgar.

"That's a very serious book, man." Edgar replies back.

"Only five in existence." His brother adds.

"Four actually." All of them looks at Summer as she says this. "I may not like superhero comics, but I still live with someone who never stops talking about them." She tells them.

"I'm always looking for the other three." Sam adds before going into geek mode once more. "Look. You can't put the superman number 77s with the 200s. They haven't even discovered red kryptonite yet. And you uh can't put the number 98s with the 300s. Lori Lemaris hasn't even been introduced."

"Where the hell are you from? Krypton?" Edgar asks.

"Like I said he's obsessed." Summer says with a roll of her eyes.

"Phoenix actually... But lucky me, we moved... here." Sam says, casing Summer to give him a look.

"Take this." Edgar says, handing another one of the comic books that he gave Summer.

"I don't like horror comics." Summer rolls her eyes as he says this.

"You'll like this one Mr. Phoenix. It could save your life." Edgar says, causing Summer to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Hey!" Edgar's brother suddenly yells, causing Edgar to look over and see people stealing some comics.

"Hey!" He yells and his brother and him chase after the guys.

"Come back here!" His brother yells.

"Hey, let's go!" Edgar yells. Sam looks at Summer and shakes his head.

"Those guys are nuts." Summer smiles and looks in the direction they ran off.

"I don't mind them. They're not half bad." Sam rolls his eyes and puts the comic back where it belongs.

"Of course you'd say that. You're just like Mike, all over that kid." Summer glares at him

"Oh shut up." She says before walking out.

"Whatever, let's go find Mike." Sam says as he leads them back to the center of the place. They watch as the girl from before gets on the motorcycle of one of those rough guys from before. The one she got on with smirks at Summer and eyed her over. Summer glares at him and moves closer to Sam's side. "Come on, she stiffed ya." Sam jokes before laughing.

Sam and Mike headed home, but Summer was able to convince her brothers to go ahead without her. Summer made her way back to the comic store in time to see Edgar shutting the lights off. "You closing up?" Summer asks, causing Edgar to glance over at her.

"Yeah." He says as he locks the cash register up and moves to the front door.

"Where's your brother and parents?" Summer asks, noticing them not here and him only here.

"They already headed home." Edgar says as he leads Summer out the door so he can lock it up. "Figured you'd show up again." Summer smiles.

"That depends." Edgar glances over at her once he locks the place up. "Is your promise still good?" Edgar smile.

"Yeah, if you still want to." She nods and Edgar begins making his way slowly through the crowd, not wanting to lose Summer in the craziness. When Edgar noticed Summer and him started getting farther and farther apart he slowed down and took her hand, making it so they won't lose one another. A jolt ran up her arm at the touch and a smile came to her face.

They arrived at the ferris wheel, but before Summer could pay for her ticket Edgar already did. "You didn't have to pay for me. I have money." She says once they got buckled in.

"I don't mind." He says as he leans back in the seat. Summer smiles and her smile only grows as they begin to move until they were at the top. She leans forward to look down, causing Edgar to move farther back. It didn't take a genius to tell Edgar was not to comfortable with the rocking.

"Relax will yeah. It's perfectly safe up here." Summer says, taking his hand in hers before looking back down at the street below them. Edgar let out a heavy breath and looks at her.

"How do you know that?" She smiles.

"Because there's no crime tape around this place." Edgar groans and closes his eyes.

"Not helping." She giggles and leans back in the seat.

"Don't worry, you're not alone." She says as he moves closer to him, squeezing his hand in order to comfort him.

"I... I don't really like heights." He says, causing her to frown.

"Then why did you want to go on this with me?" She asks.

"You... You seemed disappointed when Sam didn't want to... So I thought I'd cheer you up." She sighs and looks at him.

"By freaking yourself out?" He manages a shrug. "Look, just close your eyes and think of something else." He closes his eyes and frown.

"What do I think about exactly."

"Anything."

"That doesn't narrow it down." He was beginning to look as white as a sheet, which told Summer that she should really get his mind on something else.

"How about this." She says, leaning and kissing his cheek. His eyes opened up and he looks at her taken aback. "Did that help?" She asks, but he just stared at her in shock. "I'm sorry, was that too far?"

"N-No." Edgar stutters out.

"Good, now just close your eyes and relax." She says before moving his arm around her and curling up to his side. Edgar sat rigid, too afraid to move. He never been in a situation such as this. "I told you to relax. I'm not going to bite." She says as she moves his arm more comfortable around her. Edgar slowly relaxes and lets a heavy breath. "Better?" She asks as she looks up at him.

"Yeah... better." She smiles and leans her head on his chest, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Good." Even though Edgar was scared at first, it was defiantly the best first time Summer could've ever had on a ferris wheel. Moving here might not be too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer sat on the counter of the comic store. She had came down here early in the morning to return the comic she borrowed from Edgar. "So what did you think?" Edgar asks as he stood in front of her, his brother was on the other side of the store, on the opposite counter where the tv was. He was leaning on the counter watching it, while his parents were behind the counter, his father also watching the tv, and his mother napping against her husband.

"It was interesting." She says simply as she looks at him, she's taller than him now, sitting on this counter.

"Notice anything strange yet about this town?" She raises an eyebrow at his question.

"Strange?" She questions.

"Yeah, you know people who don't seem normal." This causes her to laugh.

"This town in general is strange. The people all are odd. You're going to have be more specific." This makes Edgar smile.

"What's so strange about our town?" He asks.

"Well firstly the sign you guys have for the town has murder capital of the world written on the back of it. Secondly the amount of death in this town is a little high."

"A little?" Edgar questions causing her to smile.

"Okay, a lot." She says. "But you also have a lot of missing posters of many different people all around town."

"Yeah, we do." Edgar agrees. "Anything else?" He asks.

"Well as far as people go... I'd have to say a lot of people are strange, but-

"A group in particular is strange?" He guesses, causing her to nod.

"Yeah..." She trails off before frowning at him. "Why did you give me that comic book anyways?"

"Well... What does the comic book have to do with this town?" He asks in return, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Are you saying you believe vampires are real?" He shrugs.

"People used to think witches were. Why can't vampires be real." She frowns.

"Because..." She sighs and shakes her head. "Look, I will admit your town is strange and the amount of death and missing people is crazy, but I'm not going to jump right to vampires."

"Hold on." He says before walking off to the last row of comic books. Edgar returns and in his hand he has the second one in the vampire series. "Read this one."

"Edgar-

"Just read it." He tells her. "You don't have to believe it, all you have to do is promise you'll read." She rolls her eyes.

"Fine. I'll read it tonight." He nods.

"Good, now get off the counter." He says, causing her to laugh.

"Make me." He rolls her eyes.

"Hold old are you?" Summer smiles and shrugs.

"Guess." A smile comes to Edgar's lips as he looks at her.

"You're really childish."

"People say it's my best quality." She says with a bright smile.

"It's defiantly not your best quality." He says, causing her to raise her eyebrow.

"Oh, and what would you say my best quality is?" Edgar opens and closes his mouth, just now realizing what he walked into.

"Um..." Edgar trails off, pink coloring his cheek.

"Well?" She crosses her legs, bringing Edgar's eyes to them.

"I..." Summer bit her lip to keep from smiling at his obvious gawking. He clears his throat and looks up at Summer. "I mean, there's a lot of good things about you."

"Oh, is there?" She asks with a playful smile. He swallows the lump in his throat and nods.

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

"Um... Well..." His eyes are once again brought to her legs. "Uh... you... um..." He clears his throat again, obviously not enjoying being embarrassed. "You got nice legs." He mumbles pathetically, causing Summer to smile once more.

"What do you mean?" She asks, knowing all to well that she indeed had nice long toned legs.

"Well... uh... they're..." He clears his throat once more, growing redder and redder in the face. Summer begins to feel bad, so she decides to help him out.

"You don't need to be so embarrassed, Edgar. I'm sure whatever you're thinking is fine." She says with a smile. "I don't mind." His eyes met hers and she smiles at him. "How about something more simple then, hmm?"

"Oh... well..." He says, thinking of what he could say that wouldn't embarrass him. "You have pretty eyes." He mumbles, this brightens her smile even more.

"And so do you." She smiles. "See not that hard to give a compliment." This brings a smile to his face.

"Did you just say my eyes are pretty?" He asks, amusement in his voice.

"They are." She says with a smile. "I'm only saying the truth." He chuckles and shakes his head. "You can continue now." She tells him, making him look back at her once more.

"Right..." He says slowly, as if trying to bring time for him to think of something else he likes. "Your hair." He says as he steps forward, taking a curled lock of her hair. "It's soft, like feathers." Summer smiles. She reaches down and runs her fingers through his hair, making him look up at hers.

"So is yours." She smiles. "Very soft." She pushes the hair backwards before pulling her hand away. He rolls his eyes and fixes his now messy hair. "What else?" She asks him.

"Uh... well..." He says, staring at her once more. "You have a pretty face." He mumbles embarrassedly.

"Thanks." She smiles, causing his cheeks to lighten a bit more. "Anything else?" She asks cocking her head to the side and staring at him with a playful look in her eyes once more.

"Well... um." He looks her over. "You're small." This brings a frown to her lips.

"Small?"

"Uh.. yeah, you know small." He says. "But in a good way. The kind of cute shortness."

"You're calling me cute?" His face lit up in red again.

"Uh... well... um..." He stutters.

"I think you're cute too." She smiles only making his cheeks redden even more.

"Oh.. um..."

"So I'm short, but in a cute way?" He nods timidly, not knowing what else to say. He never met a girl like her before. "Right, so... you were saying about my legs?" She asked, bringing him back to his first compliment now that he has relaxed a bit.

"Um..." His eyes moves to her legs once more. "Well..."

"Edgar, you don't have be so shy." She says with a smile. He rolls his eyes.

"I'm not shy." He grumbled.

"Then prove it." His eyes met hers and he stepped forward even more, so that he practically in the middle of her legs. He continues to stare at her as his hand lays down on her warm thigh. The simply touch has her heart racing. The touch was innocent, but the look in his eyes told a different story.

"They're soft." He whispers, his hand slipping further up her leg. Her breathing picks up a little as he continue to stare at her with his warm honey brown eyes. "Warm." His hand moves up far enough that his finger tips are at her waist. Her heart is racing faster than ever. He squeezes her thigh, causing her lick her lips as she stares at him. He doesn't bother to say anymore, his eyes are telling plenty. His fingers move back in order to slip under the edge of her underwear. Her breath is coming in short pants now as his fingers slip under the underwear and move towards the side of her leg, close to the heat between her legs. He stops just in touching distance of it, looking at her with hunger in his eyes.

"Edgar." She says breathlessly, she's begging, but has no idea for what. Whether she wants him to go further or to stop. Edgar moves his fingers further, going for the first option. Just as his finger is about to finally touch the sound of the door opening as him pulling away from her. She almost whimpers as he takes his hand completely off her and turns to see who walks through the door. She practically growled when she saw it was her brother. Of course it was him, it was always him to ruin everything. Edgar goes to step back, but her voice stops him. "Edgar." He looks up at her, her eyes still dilated with need.

"We should... um... see what he's doing here." He mumbles. He steps in front her once more, placing his hands on her waist. She gives him a confused look, but he ignores it as he pulls her towards him before picking her up off the counter and back on the floor. Now she's shorter than him once again and very close to his face.

Alan clears his throat, standing just behind them. They turn and look at him, but he motions to Sam, causing Summer to roll her eyes. Edgar lets go of her, clearing his throat and walking with his brother over to Sam. Summer sighs. "So close." She mumbles before following after them.

Sam looks up as he notices the two boys standing on the other side of the comic book stand. He looks at them before he started walking once more. "Notice anything unusual about Santa Carla yet?" Alan asks Sam.

"No, it's a pretty cool place." Sam tells them as Summer catches up to them and walks beside Edgar. "If you're a martian."

"Or a vampire." Edgar says, causing Summer to roll her eyes.

"Are you guys sniffing old newsprint or something?" Sam asks, a slight grin coming onto his lips.

"You think you really know what's happening around here, don't you?" Edgar asks. "Well, I'll tell you something. You don't know shit, buddy."

"Yeah. You think we just work in a comic book store for our folks, huh?" Alan asks, causing Summer to raise an eyebrow.

"Actually I thought it was a bakery." Sam says sarcastically.

"This is just over cover." Edgar adds, ignoring Sam's comment. "We're dedicated to a higher purpose. We're fighters for truth, justice, and the american way." Summer had to admit that was kind of hot.

"Right." Sam says, causing Summer to shoot him a look. Sam moves around them and continues down the aisle, but Edgar hands him the same comic book he gave to Summer.

"Hey, man. Read this."

"I told you I don't like horror comics." Sam says as he looks at it.

"Think of it more as a survival manual." Alan tells Sam. "There's our number on the back." He says as he flips the book over and points it out. "And pray you never need to call us."

"I'll pray I never need to call you." Sam says sarcastically and dramatically. "Sure." Alan and Edgar look at each other before walking away from Sam and Summer and back towards where the tv was.

"You don't have to be such a stuck up prick." Summer tells Sam before going to follow after them.

"Oh please, you by that nonsense?" Sam asks.

"Does it matter? Whatever my answer it won't change your opinion." She says before walking back over to the boys.

Edgar looks over as Summer walks up to them. Alan rolls his eyes, knowing how those two are. "If you two are going to get all flirty you can go back to the other counter." Edgar rolls his eyes and takes Summer's hand, leading her away from his brother, who simply grinned and shook his head.

"I want to go back up on the counter." Edgar chuckled.

"And you want me to help you back up." She smiles, causing Edgar to roll his eyes. He backs her up against the counter, causing her heart to race once more, and he places his hands on her waist once more. He lifts her up and places her on the counter, his fingers running down her thigh and Summer smiles. He goes to take his hands off, but Summer stops him by putting her hands over his. He looks up at her and she pulls his hands back, under her skirt. He smiles before taking them away.

"Edgar-

"My parents wouldn't like it if they see us." He says as he pulls her back down to the ground.

"What are you-"

"Follow me." He takes her hand in his and leads her to the back of the store, near the back is a door which lead to the stairs that lead to the upstairs of the store, which was the small apartment in which his family lives in.

He leads her up the stairs, ignoring him brother's confused looks. He leads her through the small apartment and down the hall to his bedroom. Summer looks at him and he only smiles at her before leading her into his bedroom. His bedroom was surprisingly neat. He leads her to his bed and the two sit down on it. "Can... Can I kiss you?" Summer nods and he leans down and his lips were about to touch hers when someone calls from downstairs. Edgar sighs and pulls away. "What?" He calls.

"Sam's asking about Summer."

"I should go..." Summer whispers before standing up.

"But-

"Sorry, I'll try and come by tomorrow." She tells him before heading to the door. "Bye Edgar." She smiles before disappearing out of the room. Edgar groans and falls back on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

(A bit detailed chapter, so if uncomfortable then skip the middle part and end. I'll but an * where it is bad and a ^ where it ends.)

Summer didn't get a chance to go back down to see Edgar the next morning, but instead had to give Nanook a bath, which was not something she enjoy, she meaning both of them. Now her mom was calling to talk to Mike, who Summer has barely seen since they got here. Mike is always out and always sleeping in. Now she walks with Sam to Mike's bedroom. Sam opens Mike's shades, while Summer walks over to him. "Mikey, you gotta get up." She says, shaking him slightly. "Mom's on the phone, wants to talk to you."

"Mom's home?" Summer rolls her eyes.

"No on the phone dummy, no answer." She demands as she places the phone on his stomach.

"What's time is it?" Mike asks as Sam walks over.

"It's 2 O'clock." He answers.

"Give me those sunglasses." Mike says, causing Summer to raise her eyebrow.

"You need your sunglasses to talk on the phone?" Sam asks. He walks over and hands the sunglasses to Mike. "Are you freebasing? Inquiring minds want to know." Mike flipped Sam off, causing Summer to frown.

"Mike, stop being so rude." She says, but he ignores her as he answers the phone.

"Hello." Mike says. "No I'm up." Summer sits on the bed and looks over at Mike. "Look Sam and Summer are old enough to look out for each other right now." Summer gives Mike a confused face, waiting to hear what was going on.

"Hey, I don't need a babysitter, Mike." Sam tells Mike.

"Shh." He hisses at Sam as he listens to what mom had to say. Much to Summer's surprise he groans and pulls the phone away from his ear, so he didn't have to hear her. Mike was never like this, rude and acting out. It wasn't like him at all. "Okay, mom." Mike says after a moment, but it sounded to... nice, fake even, and Summer never thought she'd say such a thing about her brother.

When he hung up Summer walked back out of the room and to her room. She flips her comic book over and dials Edgar's number. "Hello?" Summer smiles as she hears Edgar's voice.

"Hey, Edgar, it's Summer." She lays back on her bed as she talks with him.

"Oh, hey Summer."

"Sorry I couldn't come down today. My dog had to have a bath." Summer rolls her eyes. "Even thought she's Sam's dog I still end up being the one to wash her."

"Oh, it's okay." Summer could tell he was bummed, but there was nothing she really could do.

"My brother has been acting weird lately." Summer randomly says, catching the attention of Edgar.

"Weird how?"

"I don't know he's been having an attitude about everything and he's always sleeping until the afternoons. This is actually the first time I've seen him in awhile, he's always out at night partying with his new friends."

"New friends?"

"Yeah those weird guys that are always at the carnival." Summer tells him. "I don't know... I don't really like them. They're making Mike act weird."

"Have you thought of the comic book." Summer frowns and sits up.

"Are you seriously suggesting my brother's a vampire?"

"Well I mean-

"Look, Edgar there's no such things as vampires and my brother certainly isn't one."

"How do you know there is no such things." Summer sighs and shakes her head. She likes Edgar, she really does, but she can't stand the vampire thing. There is no such things as vampires and she's beginning to worry that Edgar might be a bit nuts, which would defiantly put a knot in her feels for him.

"Look, Edgar you can believe in vampires and even unicorns all you want, but they're not real."

"Summer, anything is possible."

"No it isn't, Edgar. Not everything is possible. That's just what parents tell you to make you feel happy when really life's depressing." Summer sort of snaps out, causing Edgar to fall silent. Summer frowns, realizing how rude she sounded. "Edgar, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. I-

"It's fine." Edgar says, his voice holds no emotion making Summer's heart break. "I should go."

"Edgar, wait I'm sorry I-" She frowns as she receives dial tone. "Did he just hand up on me?" She looks at her phone in shock. "I take my sorry back, ass." She snaps as she hung up the phone and stops downstairs. "Guys are assholes." She grumbles as she takes a seat at the dining table.

"You called your boyfriend." Summer glares at Sam as he says this.

"He's not my boyfriend and the route he's going, he'll never be." Sam starts laughing, but she ignores him as she sulks. "Where's grandpa?"

"Hot date." Summer looks up at him and snorts.

"Seriously?"

"Did you just snort?"

"Oh, shut it." She rolls her eyes and looks over at Mike.

"I'm going to make you a sandwich." Sam tells Mike.

"Don't bother."

"Stop being an ass, Mike." Summer snaps, about done with guys in general.

"Loose the earring, Mike. It's not you. It's defiantly not you." Sam adds.

"Piss off." Summer glares at Mike as he says this.

"That's enough Mike. You're worst than dad. What's next hitting girls."

"Watch your fucken mouth." Mike snaps. Summer looks at Mike shock, tears coming to her eyes.

"Way to go, Mike." Sam snaps.

"I hate you." Summer says as she pushes her chair back and stands up. "You're just like dad, I hate you both." She storms out of the kitchen, tears running down her cheeks.

"Summer-" Mike calls, but his call gets cut off by the sound of her door slamming shut.

Summer curls up in her bed, tears running down her face. "Why are all guys such jerks." Summer mumbles. She sniffles and buries herself deep in her blankets. Her father had been a cruel man. He used to hurt Summer and her mom all the time, he believed women were slaves and when mom got older he cheated on her for a girl half his age. The final straw for her mom is when Summer's father hit her for telling him off.

"Summer." Summer sits up as Sam shuts her door and blocks it with her dresser.

"Sam what are you doing?"

"Mike tried attacking me, Nanook attacked him, he has no reflection." Sam pants out quickly. "We have to call the Frog brothers."

"Wait, Sam, what do you mean he has no reflection?"

"He has no reflection, Summer! He's a vampire!" Summer rolls her eyes.

"You've been hanging out with Edgar too much."

"Summer, he tried to kill me!" Summer eyes go to the door where Mike was beating on it. "Does that sound like Mike? He isn't like this. Something is seriously wrong with him and I'm calling the Frog brothers." He looks for the number and frowns.

"Here." She gets up and grabs the comic book before handing it over to Sam.

"Thanks." He begins to dial the number and he put the phone between them, so they can both hear and talk.

"Hello?" Edgar's voice came over the phone and Summer bites her lips, feeling her anger melt into sadness.

"It's Sam and Summer." Sam says.

"What do you want?" Edgar sighs, causing Summer to grow sadder.

"I'm sorry." Summer says quickly before he could hang up again. "You were right, can you please hear us out?"

"What is it?"

"Our brother's a vampire." Sam says.

"You did the right thing by calling us." Edgar says after a moment of silence. "Summer says he sleeps a lot now."

"He does. All day."

"Does the sunlight freak him out?" Alan asks.

"He wears sunglasses in the house." Sam tells them.

"Bad breath? Long fingernails?"

"Yeah, his fingernails are a bit longer." Summer says.

"He always has bad breath though." Summer gives Sam a look, but he ignores it.

"He's a vampire all right." Alan says.

"Alright, here's what you do. Get yourself a good, sharp stake and drive it right through his heart." Summer's eyes widen at Edgar's words.

"What?" She says in alarm. "You want us to kill our brother?"

"We can't do that. He's our brother." Sam adds.

"Okay, we'll come over and do it for you." Alan offers.

"Alan, seriously." Summer snaps.

"No." Sam adds.

"No one's killing our brother." Summer adds on.

"You better get yourself a garlic t-shirt, buddy." Edgar says. "Or it's your funeral." Sam sighs and hands me the phone before going to the door.

"Where you going?"

"My own room... your's too neat." She rolls her eyes and watches him go before she quickly barracks it again. She sighs and lays on the bed.

"I'm sorry too." She hears Edgar say on the phone. She picks the phone up and puts it to her ear. "I should never have been so pushy on it. It was best to let you find out on your own."

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Can you come down tomorrow?" He asks.

"I'll try." She promises.

"Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Summer smiles as she hears Edgar say this.

"If I come down tomorrow will you give me that kiss you promised?" Edgar chuckled.

"Defiantly." The rest of the night went okay and when morning came Summer quickly got dressed and headed down to the store on her bike. She figures Edgar wouldn't open the shop just yet, but he'd still be there.

When she gets down there she isn't surprised to find him in the backyard. "Hey." He turns and smiles at her.

"Hey. I wasn't expecting you down here so early." Edgar was shirtless, sweat dripping down him, as he stands there staring at her.

"What you doing?"

"Oh, uh I was doing some Tai chi, it actually a pretty good exercise, I always do it in the morning..." He says, blabbing a bit nervously.

"It sounds cool." She says.

"If you want I can show you a few moves." He offers, but she shakes her head.

"No, I'd prefer to do something else." He gave her a confused look, not yet realizing how close they were together until she pulls his head down and kisses him. His eyes widen in shock as she continues to kiss him, trying to get some activity out of him. He finally closes his eyes and wraps his arms around her, kissing her back.

*He backs them up against the building and pushes her leg apart, he stands between them, moving his lips down to her neck. Her eyes roll into the back of her head as he pushes against him. She gasps as her center burns from rubbing against him. Another gasp escapes her lips as she feels him nip her neck. "Edgar." She moans, digging her nails into his back. Edgar takes her lips once more, but this time in a more sloppy wet kiss.

Summer pushes her tongue past Edgar's lips, running it along his own. He moves his hands down to her butt, pushing her up, so that her legs wraps around his waist. He rubs her butt and she rubs her center against him. Edgar surprises her by pushing against her, allowing her to feel how hard he was. "Edgar." She moans in his ear as he kisses down her chest. "Anybody can see us." She breaths out, looking around to make sure no one sees what the young teens are up to.

"So?" He says as he pushes her shirt up. "Let them see." His lips move over her stomach before going up. "I wanted to do this since I met you." I mumbles against her skin before pulling away and pulling her shirt over her head.

"Edgar." Summer moans as he kisses her small breasts.

^"Edgar, Alan."

"You got to be kidding me." Edgar mumbles against her chest as he hears Sam's voice.

"Alan." Edgar allows Summer to go back on the ground and he hands her her shirt back. She takes it back, still panting like crazy, her lips a little swollen and her eyes still wide. Edgar picks up his shirt and pulls it back on as Alan opens the door of the apartment. Summer quickly fixes herself as Alan walks down the stairs.

"Sam's here." Edgar tells Alan. Alan glances over at Summer, taking her appearance in. Her lips were red and swollen, her neck red marks all over it, her hair was a bit wild, her shirt was inside out, and she was still breathing heavily.

"You might want to fix your shirt before Sam sees." Alan says, causing Summer to look down and blush. Alan glances at Edgar, whose hair was a total mess and he still had a tent in his pants. Alan shakes his head and walks off to the front of the building where Sam was.

"I don't like him." Summer mumbles as she fixes her shirt. She goes to leave, but Edgar stops her. "What are you-" He leans down and steals another hot, toe curling, steamy kiss. He moves her hair to cover neck and leads her back to the front.

"You're already here?" Sam says.

"I was going to tell them about mom, but I never got the chance because you got here." Summer quickly lies. Edgar gives Summer a confused look, but Sam is quick to explain as Edgar unlocks the store.

"Then the dog started chasing my mom like the Hound of Hell in Vampires Everywhere." Sam concludes.

"We've been aware of some serious vampire activity in this town for a long time." He says as he goes inside and opening the rest of the doors with Alan's help.

"Santa Carla has become a haven for the undead." Alan tells them.

"As a matter of fact, we're almost certain that ghouls and werewolves occupy high positions at City Hall." Edgar says as he drags the cart of books out side.

"Kill your brother. You'll feel better."

"Oh and would you kill yours if he became one?" Alan and Edgar looks at each other as Summer asks this.

"Yes." They say together, causing Summer to roll her eyes.

"You say that now."

"Look, guys, my brother is not a bloodsucker." Sam says. "Look, it says here that if you kill the head vampire all half vampires will return to normal."

"He's right. If our brother is a vampire he's only half, he would have killed us by now." Summer says as she jumps onto the counter.

"Does your brother know who the head vampire is?" Edgar asks as he gives Summer a look.

"No, I don't think so." Sam says.

"Then you'll have to kill him. And if you don't then we will." Edgar says.

"Edgar." Summer snaps, giving him a glare. "We nor you are killing my brother." She says.

"This all started when my mom went to work at Max's video store." Sam says. "Max, never comes in until after its dark. The dog who chased my mom this morning is his." Edgar leans on the counter, his fingers running against Summer's thigh as Sam was busy looking in the comic book. "And listen to this: 'Vampires require daytime protectors, a guardian to watch over them as they sleep. Fierce dogs, the Hound of Hell, are often employed for this purpose.'"

"No shit." Edgar says, causing Summer to slap his hand. He gives her a glare, but she ignores it and pulls her skirt down her leg more.

"Yeah? Well what happens if my mom is dating the head vampire?" Sam asks, causing Edgar and Alan to look at each other. "You guys could nail him and save Santa Carla. Truth, justice, the american way triumphs." Summer bites back a smile as he quotes Edgar. "Thanks to you two." Now he was just sucking up. Summer rolls her eyes and leans down, whispering in Edgar's ear.

"Do this and we can finished what we started earlier." Edgar stands up straighter at her words, causing her to smile. He gives a pleading look to Alan, who rolls his eyes at the look, he gave a nod to Edgar as Edgar tries not to smile.

"We'll check out Max." Edgar promises. Once Sam leaves, Edgar pulls Summer off the counter.

"Where you two going?" Alan asks.

"We'll be back." Edgar says as he takes her hand and leads her to the back and up the stairs to the apartment.

"Aren't your parents home?"

"They're deep sleepers. They won't hear." He says as he leads her down the hall to his bedroom. She giggles and slips into his room, he closes and locks the door after them.

"Sam's going to be worried if I don't go home soon."

*"Sam can drink vampire blood for all I care." Edgar says, pulling his shirt off. Summer giggles and sits on Edgar's bed. He glances at her in question, but all she does and motions him over. He smiles and moves her to the back of the bed, laying her down and climbing over her. He kisses her, pushing her shirt up along the way. He pulls away and pulls her shirt off.

Once her shirt is off, he dives in and starts attacking her breasts. "Shit, Edgar." She moans as she throws her head back. He moves his hands to her back, unclipping her bra. He rips it off her and takes one of her breasts into his mouth. "Eddie." She moans, digging her nails into his back. He groans both with pain and pleasure. He sucks, nips, and licks as much as he can from the breast, milking it for all it's worth. (Pun indeed intended). He pulls on her nipple, twirling it with its teeth. "Oh god." She moans as he runs his teeth down her breasts before letting it go with a pop. He moves to the other and gives it the same treatment.

He moves off her suddenly, causing her to look up at him confused. "Undress." He orders causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Undress." He repeats, causing her to sit up. She kicks her shoes off and pulls her socks off. She pulls her skirt off, dropping it on the ground beside the bed. She is left in nothing but underwear. "Them too." She does as he asks, getting very turned on by his control. "Lay on your stomach." She rolls over and does as he asks. She wants to ask him why, but before she can he slaps her ass.

She gasps, but in not in pain. She's surprised by how much she liked it. He slapped her ass again getting her to moan. "Mmm." He smirks and hits her again. "Harder." She moans. He slaps her ass and her moans deepen. He moves to her other butt cheek, hitting it ten times hard. "Fuck yes." She moans. "Again." He does so again, causing her to give a throaty moan.

He lowers his head and kisses her ruby red cheeks, causing her to sigh in pleasure. His tongue slips out, running between her cheeks. "Fuck." She groans. He pushes his tongue into her ass, causing her to groan. He licks her thoroughly before pulling his tongue out. "Eddie." He takes his bandanna off and ties her hands to the bed posts.

"Call me that again." He says, pulling her hair. She gasps in pain and pleasure.

"Oh Eddie." She moans. He pulls harder and she groans. "Eddie." Again he pulls before letting her hair go, allowing her to drop her head back down onto the pillow. He moves back, picking her legs up and placing them on his shoulder. He begins to eat her, to scream into the pillow with pleasure.

"Fuck you taste so good." He groans, the groan vibrating through her core.

"Eddie, I need you inside me, please." She begs.

"As you wish." He says, lowering her legs back onto the bed before untying her hands. He forces her back onto her bag, she whimpers as her butt hits the mattress, causing him to pause. "You okay?" She nods and spreads her legs. "You sure about this?"

"Would I have let you hit my ass if I wasn't." He smiles as he pushes his pants down after kicking his socks and shoes off.

"Are you..." She nods.

"Are you?" He nods.

"Yeah..." He pulls open his bedside table's draw, pulling out a foil square. "I'll try to be gentle." He promises as he unfolds and pulls on the rubber. "On the count of three." She nods and takes a deep breath as he positions himself. "One." She closes her eyes. "Two." She lets out her breath and takes another in. "Three." He pushes as fast as he can, all the way into her. She lets out a shaky breath, tears running down her cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She breaths. "I just... need a minute." She breaths as she takes deep breaths. Edgar kisses her tears away before leaving a gentle kiss to her lips. "Okay." She whispers.

"Okay?" She nods and he begins to pull out. When he was almost all the way out he pushes back in. She moans as he slides back in.

"Faster." She moans, he does as he's told, going faster in and out of her. "Harder." She groans as she squeezes his ass.

"Fuck." He breaths out as he pushes in and out of her. The bed shakes and groans as he moves inside of her.

"Oh god." She moans. "Eddie... yes... oh god... harder." She cries out as she moves in time with his thrusts.

"You're so... goddamn tight." He grunts as he goes harder.

"Eddie... yes... yes... oh fuck." She pushes him onto his back and begins to ride him.

"Oh god, Summer." He groans as she rides him. "Fuck yes." The bed hits against the wall echoing the sound of their skin slapping against each other. "Fuck." He moves his hands to her butt, slipping his fingers into her core, moistening them, before slipping them into her ass.

"Oh..." She moans as his fingers moves in time with her hips and his thrusts.

"Fuck... I can't... hold on... erg much long." He grunts.

"Me either." She pants.

"Cum with me." He groans before pulling her down to a sloppy kiss, the position gives them a jolt of more pleasure before he flips them back over and begins to ram into her with newfound strength. He puts her legs on his shoulder once more, getting on his knees and pounding into her.

"Fuck." She moans as he boobs bounced with the movement. He uses one hand to cup her ass, while the other squeezes a breast. Summer wraps her legs around his neck loosely, to keep them from slipping. Suddenly Edger hits a spot inside her, which causes her eyes to widen. "Eddie!" She screams as she throws her head back, her vision gets black spots as she erupts, her body shook like an earthquake as she came.

Edgar bites her thigh as he cums with her. He body shaking as he spills his seed. "Oh god." He pants as he pulls out of her once it's down.

^He lays down beside her, pulling the sticky condom off and throwing it in the trash can by his bed. "Oh god." He repeats as he tries to regain his breath.

"I... I should really go. Sam will be mad if I don't get home soon." Edgar sighs and looks over at her sleepily.

"Call me when you get home, I want to make sure you get there okay." She smiles at him and gives him a quick and loving kiss.

"Your exhausted, Eddie. Get some sleep. I'll call you tonight, okay?" She says, but he's already sleep. She smiles and grabs his shirt. "You're so cute." She whispers, pulling the plaid shirt on and grabbing her skirt. "Get some rest, you deserve it." Once she has everything she sneaks back downstairs and hit with a blast of music.

"You two are so goddamn loud." Alan groans as he hits his head repeatedly on the counter. Summer giggles.

"Sorry, Alan."

"If Edgar realizes you took his shirt, he's going to kill you." Alan says as he sees the shirt she's wearing. "It's his favorite shirt." She smiles.

"Don't worry, I think he'll be all to happy with it when he realizes what I left behind." She says with a smile before walking out of the shop. Back upstairs her bra hangs off the doorknob. Moving to this town has the best thing that has ever happened to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer smiles as she looks herself over. She decided to dress casual today and knew Edgar would love her outfit. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, sneakers, a white tank top, and to top the outfit off she had Edgar's plaid shirt on. She had her hair pulled up in a pony tail and she even had sprayed some perfume on her neck. Tonight her mother's boyfriend was going to come over, but Sam also invited Edgar and Alan over, believing it would be the best time to test to see if Max was a vampire or not.

A knocked sounded on Summer's bedroom door, causing her to open it. "They're here." Sam says before seeing what she was wearing. "That wouldn't happen to be Edgar's shirt would it?" Summer faked a confuse look as she looks at Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Sam shakes his head and leads Summer down the stairs. He opens the door and on the other side stood Edgar and Alan.

"Hey." Sam says as he opens the door wider signalling them to come inside.

"Is that my shirt?" Edgar whispers in Summer's ear.

"Don't know what you mean." She says with a smile as he shakes his head at her.

"I was looking for that all day." She looks at him in an innocent manner.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Edgar." He glares down at her, both anyone could see it was half assed.

"You know bad girls get punish right?" She smiles and stands on her pinky toes, she gives him a quick kiss. He smiles and leans down, kissing her back.

"Guys." Sam says, a look of disgust and annoyance in his eyes and voice. Summer glares at him as Edgar laces his fingers with hers. "Come on, Max's already here." Sam says as he walks ahead. Alan follows after him, while Edgar stays back with Summer only to give her one last kiss.

"You're still in trouble later." Summer smiles at Edgar's words before leading him after her brother.

"Mom?" Sam says as he enters the room, Alan following after him along with Summer and Edgar. "There are Summer's and my dinner guests. Edgar and Alan, the Frog brothers." Sam tells his mother as Summer quickly lets go of Edgar's hand, not wanting her mother to drill Edgar with questions after questions upon seeing them holding hands.

"Oh, I didn't know you were having guests." Their mother says as her eyes fell on Summer and Edgar. Edgar had glanced at Summer in confusion when she let go of his hand, but now he looked even more confused as she moves further away from him and closer to her brother.

"Well, mom, if we're in your way, we can go eat some peanut butter in the kitchen." Sam says, half hoping she'd say yes.

"No, there's plenty for everybody." Summer gave Sam a look of annoyance before looking back at her mother. "Max, these are my twins Sam and Summer, and Edgar and Alan Frog?"

"Mm-hm." Edgar and Alan both say together, causing Summer to roll her eyes.

They sit at the table, every body taking a seat. Edgar looks at Summer and mouths 'what's wrong?' as she takes a seat across from him and not beside him like he had wanted.

"Lucy, this looks terrific." Max says, but Summer's focus was on Edgar.

'Nothing', She mouths to him as she looks down at her plate.

"I hope it tastes good." Summer's mother says as Summer takes a bite of food.

"Mmm. It tastes wonderful." Max says, causing Summer to glance his way. She didn't know Max all that well, but she already knew that she didn't like him, he was too smug and a suck up.

"Mmm! Boy, somebody around here has bad breath." Summer shifts in her seat, she also had garlic all in her pockets, making the room smell just like it, but while Summer was busy being self conscious about smelling like garlic the boys all look to Max, who doesn't comfortable with the staring. Max glances at Edgar, who quickly looks back at his food, and then Max looks at the dog, who whined at Sam's feet. "Nanook, will you quit breathing on me?" Summer's mother says with a smile on her face as the dog now has her feet on the table and staring down at Summer's mother.

"Nanook, get upstairs. Go on." Sam says as the dog pouts and jumps back down on the ground and moves away from the table.

"You want some Parmesan cheese on that?" Sam asks as he holds out a bowl of garlic.

"Uh, yeah, Sam. Thank you very much." He says as he takes it. Summer could feel Edgar's eyes on her, but she forces herself to ignore it and look at Max, watching him put it on his foot before taking a bit to eat.

"Sam grated the cheese himself. My son." Their mother says with a proud smile.

"Ah. Another budding chief in the family." He says before taking a bit of it and starts coughing.

"Are you alright?" Their mother asks as she looks at him with everyone else.

"No. It's not cheese, it's garlic." Max says, causing Summer to shift in her seat, further away from Max.

"You hate garlic, don't you?" Sam asks.

"No, I like garlic. It's just a little much." Max says, causing Summer to sink in her seat with disappointment. "It's raw garlic." Edgar looks annoyed as he stares at Sam.

"Garlic? How did that happen?" Their mother asks as she sniffs it and makes a face of disgust.

"Guys, he likes garlic." Sam whispers to Alan. Edgar makes a motion for him to try something else.

"Here, quick drink some water." He says before spilling it all over Max.

"Ah."

"Sam, what's the matter with you?" Their mother asks. "Can't you behave like your sister." Summer smiles, causing Sam to glare her way.

'I don't like you.' He mouths, but Summer simply shrugs. She had wanted to sit as far from Max as she could just for this reason, Sam looks like the bad one not her.

"Does it burn?" Sam asks, causing Summer to roll her eyes. Obviously it doesn't if he's not screaming in pain and running for the hills.

"Burn? What are you, nuts?" Max asks. Summer really didn't want to be at this table right now. "It's freezing." He goes on to say.

"Oh, look at your suit, Max. And your pants." Their mother says as she tries to dry him off from the water. Edgar shakes his head, by this point he was very annoyed with how this is going, he gets up and turns the lights off as his brother blows the candles out. Sam goes and gets a mirror and holds up to Max's face.

"Now what?" Lucy asks in the darkness.

"Must be a circuit breaker, mom." He says before Edgar turns the lights back on and Max turns to the mirror.

"Ah!" Max says in surprise.

"Oh." Their mother says in alarm. "Sam, what has gotten into you tonight?" She demands as she pulls the mirror out of his hands.

"I think I know what's going on here." Max says, causing them all to look at him.

"You do?" Edgar questions.

"Yeah." Max nods. "I know what you're thinking, Sam, but you're wrong." Sam glances at Edgar before looking at Max.

"I am?"

"Yeah. I'm not trying to replace you or your sister's father." Their mother shakes her head, telling him not to go on, but it's too late he had already said too much. Before anyone could do anything Summer stands up and walks out of the room. She could handle Max being a bloodsucking vampire that they would have to kill, but for him to say anything about her father...

Summer closes her bedroom door, sliding down it along with the tears down her face. Summer frowns as she hears a knock on her down. She ignores it knowing it is more than likely Sam. "Summer, it's me." Summer frowns as she hears Edgar's voice. "Can I come in?"

Summer quickly wipes her tears away and tries to make it look as if she wasn't just crying, before standing and opening the door. Edgar can tell right away that she had been crying. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She questions, but he ignores her question as he walks into the room, closing the door behind him.

"You don't have to lie to me." She says as he leads her to the bed. He sits down and pulls her down onto his lap. "What's wrong?" She frowns and wraps her arms around him, laying her head on his chest.

"I just... I don't really get along with my dad and I don't like people talking about him." She tells him as she closes her eyes, breathing in his scent.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asks and she nods, causing him to move them to the back of the bed and lays her down on the bed beside him.

"What if my mom-

"I'll leave once you fall asleep." He whispers to her as he pulls her into her arms. She sighs and closes her eyes, falling asleep in his arms.

The next morning she got awoken by Sam. "Edgar and Alan are going to be here soon. We're going to try to help Mike and the other half vampires today." He tells her, causing her to sigh and nod.

"Alright, I'll be down in a sec."

"You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." She tells him as she gets out of bed. She dresses in jeans, sneakers, and a plain t-shirt along with Edgar's plaid shirt. She keeps her hair in a pony tail, after fixing it, and was just about done when she hears Sam yell up to Mike and her. "Mike, Summer, they're here!" She sighs and walks out of her room and head down the stairs.

"Hey." She smiles, Edgar smiles at her as she walks over, taking his hand in hers. She gives him a quick kiss before Mike starts down the stairs.

"Come on, we'll take grandpa's car down there." Sam says as he leads them to the garage. Mike hopes into the front seat and starts it up, Sam sliding into the passenger seat, while the Frog brothers sat in the back with Summer beside Edgar.

They drive out of the garage and Sam turns to yell to their grandfather, who was busy putting posts into the ground. "Hey, Grandpa, is it okay if we borrow your car?" He asks, but doesn't wait for an answer as he simply waves goodbye.

They drive out of town to an abandon mine shaft and they all get out of the car. "Weapon check." Edgar says and he checks Alan over, while Alan checks him over.

Summer heads up the steps with Edgar, their hands laced together, while her brothers walk behind them and Alan walks on the other side of Edgar. "Listen, just you know if you try to stop us or vamp out in any way then I'll stake you without even thinking twice about it." Summer turns and hits Edgar in the back of the head as he spoke.

"Shut up." She tells him. "You won't kill him unless you want me killing you." She says as she pulls her hand out of his and walks ahead.

Summer walks down the steps and her eyes widen as she takes in her surroundings. "Holy shit." Edgar says as he walks up behind her.

"Vampire hotel." Alan adds. The two begin to run around looking for the vampires, which causes Summer to roll her eyes.

"For vampire hunters you aren't very quiet." She says, but goes ignored by the guys.

"Here's one. Come on, let's stake her, man." Edgar says rather loudly, while Alan runs over to him.

"Don't you touch her! You stay away from her!"

"Or we can all just yell." Summer sighs at Mike's yelling.

"Come on. Vampires have such rotten tempers." This gets Summer to smile as she hears Edgar. "The rest of them have gotta be around here someplace. Let's find them."

"Edgar, shouldn't we be quiet and think this through fully?" Summer asks as she walks over to Edgar.

"Come on, Sum, it'll be fine, come on." Edgar says as he and Alan run up the hill to the higher level. Summer rolls her eyes and follows after them.

"They're going to regret this." She mumbles.

"There's something in the corner." Edgar says. "Look up there, man. You gotta look everywhere around here."

"I feel a draft. I think there's something up here." Alan calls back to them.

"Let's check it out, Summer." Edgar says as he takes her hand and pulls her up to his brother.

"Come on, Sam." Alan calls down. Alan goes through as Sam starts climbing up to them.

"Be careful in there, Edgar." Summer says as he turns to her.

"We'll be fine." He leans over and kisses her. "Come on." He climbs through, causing Summer to sigh before following after him, Sam finally reaches them and starts climbing through after his sister. "Let's go." Edgar tells Sam as he crawls through the hole.

"I'll be right back, Mike!" Sam yells down to his brother.

"Come on, Sam, let's go! Move, Alan! Move!" Summer rolls her eyes at Edgar's pushiness. Summer makes a face as she smells something rotten and hears flies.

"Ah. Ugh. Ugh." Alan says as he pushes the cobwebs out of his way and pushes his hat back on his head. "Flies." Alan tells Edgar as they got closer.

"We're on the right trail." Edgar says as he holds the cobwebs out of the way for Summer, not wanting them to get in her hair.

"Thanks." He nods as she climbs through.

"Flies and the undead go together, like bullets and guns." He tells Sam. "Come on." They make it through the other side and Summer holds her nose as she smells the rotten smell more.

"What's that smell?" Sam asks.

"Vampires, my friend. Vampires." Edgar claps Sam on the shoulder as he says this. They all cough as they go through the tunnel.

"It's freezing in here." Summer says as she drops down.

"Here." Edgar takes his jacket off and puts it on Summer.

"You don't have to-

"I don't want you getting cold." He says, causing her to smile and blush.

"Thanks." Sam rolls his eyes as he looks at Alan, who simply shakes his head and continues forward.

"Come on, guys, it looks like a dead end, maybe we should head back." Sam says, sounding slightly nervous.

"They must have hidden the coffins around here someplace." Edgar says as Summer stares up at the ceiling.

"Uh... Eddie?" Edgar glances over at her before looking up.

"There's nothing here, guys. Let's go." Sam says, sounding now scared.

"Jesus!" Edgar says.

"Aah!" Sam yells, but Alan covers his mouth to keep him from screaming. Above them hang the four vampires. "I thought they were supposed to be in coffins." Sam says.

"That's what this cave is. It's one giant coffin." Edgar tells them as he wraps his arms around Summer, keeping her safe and protected in his arms. Alan starts climbing up, causing Edgar to let go of Summer. "Stay here." He orders before following after his brother. "Right now they're at their most vulnerable."

"Easy pickings." Alan adds.

"Remember, you just have to kill the leader." Sam whispers up to them.

"We don't know which one the leader is." Edgar says, causing Summer to bite her lip in worry. "I guess we'll just have to kill them all."

"Let's start with the little one. First come, first staked." Alan says as they walk over to Paul.

"What was that, a little vampire humor? It wasn't funny." Sam says, causing Summer to glance at him.

"You're just scared." She whispers to him as Edgar and Alan reach him.

"Oh, my god." Sam whispers as Edgar grabs the stake from Alan and aims it at Paul. "No. Don't even." Sam says, but it's too late, Edgar pushes the stake into Paul's heart.

"Good night, bloodsucker."

"No!" Sam yells just as the vampire screams in agony.

"Edgar!" Summer yells up, worried and scared for him. Edgar and Alan scream as they get covered in Paul's blood before jumping down to where Summer and Sam was. The other vampires scream, now awake and angry.

"You're dead meat!" David yells down to them as the guys scream.

"Let's get out of here! Let's go!" Alan yells as he climbs out. He holds his hand down and Edgar forces Summer to go forward first and take it. Summer takes his hand and allows him to pull her up. She begins to crawl her way out, while Alan helps Edgar up next and Edgar helps Sam up.

"Go! Get out of here! Run! go! Fast! Come on!" Sam yells as Summer gets out of the tunnel and makes her way towards the exit. Only once she's out in the sun can she breath again.

"You okay?" Edgar ask as he walks over to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She whispers as he wraps his arms around her.

"Mike! Mike! Start the car!"

"We unraveled in the face of the enemy!" Alan yells causing Edgar to turn and roll his eyes at him.

"It's not our fault. They pulled a mind scramble on us." Summer laughs at Edgar's words. "They opened their eyes and talked."

"I'll drive." Sam says as he gets into the car.

"We don't ride with vampires." Alan says as Summer gets in the car.

"Fine. Stay here." Sam tells them as he starts the car.

"We do now." Edgar tells him as he pulls Summer up, before sitting back down and pulling her onto his lap. Summer rolls her eyes, but allows him to anyways, while Alan sits on the other side of Edgar. "Come on Sam, let's get out of here. Burn rubber." Edgar orders, stepping his foot on the gas.

"Edgar!" Summer yells as they drive backwards, close to the edge of the cliff, Sam steps on the break just in time.

"Christ." Edgar says.

"Burn rubber does not mean warp speed." Sam tells him as he puts it into gear and drives forward.

"Your never driving again." Summer tells him as she leans her head back and sigh. "Ever."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry about chapter three guys. I'm writing many stories at once, so I must have just hit the wrong document on accident. I fixed it now, so it should be good. Sorry about that.

* * *

Mike carries Star inside the house, while Edgar carries Letty in, Sam, Alan, and Summer running in after them. Nanook barks at them as they enter the house. "Cool it, Nanook." Sam orders.

"Your dog knows a flesh-eater." Edgar says.

"Take him outside, Sam." Mike says, causing Sam to nod and drag Nanook out the door.

"Come on, Nanook." Mike heads up the stairs with Star, while Edgar follows after him with Letty, and Summer and Alan head after him.

"Michael." They all stop on the stairs and turn to see their grandfather standing there. "Do you the rule about filling up the car with gas when you take it without asking?" He asks.

"No, Grandpa." Mike says.

"Well, now you do." He says before walking off to the kitchen.

"He's seriously loonie." Summer mutters as they all head up the stairs once more. They place Star and Letty down on Sam's bed.

"We definitely blew up plan a." Sam says as he comes into the room.

"Time to activate plan b." Alan agrees.

"What's plan b?" Sam asks.

"We don't have one yet." Edgar admits. "We only have two and a half hours come up with one."

"Why?" Sam asks.

"What's in two and half hours?" Summer asks.

"The sun will go down. They'll be looking for us." Edgar tells them. They all get out of Sam's room and shuts the door after themselves.

While Sam goes to talk to their mother, Summer goes and gets holy water from the church, disturbing a christening along the way. When Sam gets home he gets rid of his grandfather quickly and once he's gone they start barracking everything up. They put a fire in the fire place and get their weapons together.

Edgar and Alan fill up the bathtub with holy water, while Summer and Sam smash garlic up together. "Go, come on, come on. Let's move." Sam says as he fills the tub up with garlic. They fill up water guns with the water and garlic and test them.

"Ready?" Edgar asks Summer, causing her to nod. He quickly leans over and gives her a kiss. "For luck." She smiles and kisses him back.

"Be careful." He nods.

"I will." He tells her before pulling away from her.

As night falls they all gather together. "I think I should warn you all." Edgar begins as he holds Summer's hand. "When a vampire bites it, it's never a pretty sight." He says. "No two bloodsuckers go out the same way. Some yell and scream. Some go quietly. Some explode. Some implode. But all will try to take you with them." Nanook cries alerts Summer.

"Guys, Nanook." Summer says as she stands up. "We left him outside." She says as she goes for the door.

"Don't go there, Summer. Stop her." Edgar says as he tries to grab her, but she already ran outside. She doesn't want Nanook to die, she loves the dog too much.

"Summer! Summer!" Mike yells as he chases after her.

"Summer, stop. Summer, come back." Edgar yells for her.

"No, wait!" Alan yells.

"Summer! Summer!"

"Summer, come back." Summer grabs Nanook's leash and detach him from where was hooked too.

"Nanook." Summer says as she tries freeing him. "Come on."

Mike runs out and quickly helps her with Nanook.

"Michael!" Star yells as Edgar stands there, unsure what to do.

"Come on, come back!" Alan yells as Edgar stares over to where they stood, scared for the girl he has come to care for.

"No!" Star yells as Edgar shakes his head. He can't let her die out there. He has to do something, but Alan knew what he was planning and he and Sam held him back before he too could run out for her.

"Don't, we don't need you getting killed too." Alan says, but Edgar only tries to get out upon hearing his brother say that.

"Mike!" Summer calls as he helps her untie Nanook.

"Hurry! Michael, hurry!" Star yells as Mike forces the leash to come undone. "Michael, they're coming!" Star yells just as he gets the leash set.

"Run, Summer." Michael tells her as he pushes her forward. The three run as fast as they can to the house.

"Come on, hurry!" They all yell as they run for the door.

"Hurry up, Summer." Edgar yells for her. Once she's at the front steps Edgar pulls her inside.

"Take them upstairs!" Michael yells, while Edgar pulls Summer to the side.

"Don't you ever do that again." He tells her. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't leave Nanook-

"Yeah, but you can leave me so easily." They both fell silent at Edgar's words. "I... I can't loose you." He whispers, causing her to look up at him.

"And you won't." She promises as she wraps her arms around him. "I won't be stupid again, I promise." He wraps his arms around her and sighs.

"I love you." Tears comes to her eyes as she holds him closer to her.

"I love you too."

"Guys, now isn't the time." Alan says as the two break apart.

"Right." Edgar nods as they force them back upstairs to Sam's room. "I say we terminate them right now." Edgar says, but Summer pushes him back.

"Don't, Edgar."

"Laddie run!" Star yells at the small boy. The two run through the bathroom and out of Mike's room and down the hall. As Edgar, Alan, and Summer run into Mike's room the door closes to the outer hall way by Paul, causing the guys to scream, while Summer pulls them both back through the bathroom. "You killed Marko!"

"Yeah you're next." Edgar tells him as they run into the bathroom.

"No, you're next!" Paul says as the boys looks down at the garlic/holy water filled tub.

"Garlic don't work, boys." Paul laughs as they try to push him in, but no luck.

"Try the holy water, dead breath!" Edgar yells and splashes it onto the man's face, causing him to scream in pain. He manages to push the boys down, but Summer gets grabbed by Paul. "Summer!" Edgar yells as Nanook runs into the bathroom pushes Paul into the bathtub. Edgar grabs Summer in order for her not to follow Paul in and pulls her to him. She falls on top of him, her hair coming loose of her pony tail and falling all around him. The two stare at each other as Paul screams in the bathtub. "You... Need to be more careful." Edgar whispers, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Remember, I can't loose you." She smiles and places her hand over his.

"Guys." Alan says as Paul's screams quiets. The three move forward and looks down at the tub, Paul jumps up screaming, causing the three to scream and fall back to the floor. Edgar holds onto Summer as she shakes from fear.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Edgar repeats as he holds onto Summer. The group falls silent as Paul finally dies, but all the drains shoot out bloodied water as a downside. They run out of the bathroom and slam the door behind them.

Sam runs into them upstairs, the guys jump out with their holy water filled guns, which makes Summer roll her eyes. "Hey, hey, shh. Its me. It's me." Sam says.

"Are you okay?" Edgar asks as he looks Sam over.

"I nailed one of them with a bow and arrow." Sam tells them.

"Alright, Sam-o." Edgar says as he leads them further into his own bedroom.

"We trashed the one that looks like twisted sister." Alan says, causing Summer to look over at him. "We totally annihilated his night-stalking ass."

"You guys? Don't you mean Nanook." She says, causing Sam to look over at her.

"Well... Nanook helped a little." Edgar admits.

"Alright, Nanook." Sam says with a smile.

"Death to all vampires. Maximum body count. We are awesome monster-bashers." Edgar says.

"Yeah." Sam agrees.

"The meanest." Alan adds.

"The baddest." Edgar corrects. The three guys clasps hands together and does a rock and roll sign, while Summer stands behind them and rolls her eyes.

As soon as this happens Laddy bursts through the bed, causing everyone to scream. Laddy steps on Edgar in his rush to get to the corner. "Holy shit! It's attack of Eddie Munster. Get him." Alan says.

Before they can reach him Star runs out and stands in front of him. "Stop! Get away from him! You just stay away from him!" She says. "He's just a little boy." He growls at them, trying to get to them, but Star holds him back.

"Guys, he's a half vampire if we kill the head vampire he'll be back to normal. Just leave him and Star be." Summer says, causing Edgar to step back and nod. Alan rolls his eyes, knowing Summer had a charm over his brother.

The group runs downstairs. "Michael!" Star yells as she runs to Mike.

"Mike!" Sam yells as he, his sister, and the guys run down the stars.

"Michael!" Summer yells.

"Yeah!" Alan says as he sees the dead vampire.

"Get away, Sam, Summer." Mike growls in the dark.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Sam asks.

"I said, get away!" Mike yells.

"What's the big deal? You destroyed the head vampire." Edgar says, but Summer steps away shaking her head. "It's all over."

"No he didn't."

"Nothing's changed."

"He's right. I don't feel any different." Star adds.

"Then there's still one more." Edgar says.

"Sam? Summer? Michael?" Their mother calls, causing them all to look over to the front door.

"We'll handle mom. Come on, go." Sam says as he pushes the Frog brothers forward. "Don't let her see the bodies."

"Sam? Michael? Summer?" Their mom opens the door to a very messy house.

"Mom?" Sam calls.

"What the hell is going on?" Max asks as they walk in fully.

"What's happened?" Their mom asks.

"I think we have to have a heavy conversation." Summer says.

"Where's Michael?"

"I think we should explain this, ma'am." Alan says.

"What happened to your face?" She asks Sam.

"I think I should explain this to you all." Edgar says quickly, trying to not get Summer and Sam in trouble.

"Remember the food-" Summer covers her ears, unable to stand listening to so many people talking all at once.

"I don't want to hear another word from you until I talk to Michael." Their mother demands once Summer uncovers her ears.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." Max says as he walks over to them. "This is all my fault. David and my boys misbehaved. I told you, boys need a mother."

"Max, what are you talking about?" Their mother asks as Summer holds Edgar's hand. He pulls his hand free and wraps his arm around her.

"I knew it! You're the head vampire!" Sam yells.

"Sam, don't start this again." Their mother says as Star walks into the room.

"You're the secret that David was protecting." Star says.

"Mm-hm." Max nods.

"Who's this?" Their mother asks.

"But you passed the test." Alan says.

"Don't ever invite a vampire into your house, you silly boy." Max says. "It renders you powerless."

"Did you know that?" Sam asks Edgar.

"Of course. Everyone knows that." Edgar says.

"Has everyone gone crazy here? What's the matter with all of you?" Their mother asks.

"It was you I was after all along, Lucy." Max tells them.

"What?"

"I knew if I could get Sam, Summer, and Michael into the family, there's no way you could say no."

"Where's Michael?" Their mother asks.

"It was all going to be so perfect, Lucy." Summer jumps as she hears screaming. "Just like one big happy family." Everyone slowly backs away as he looks at them. "Your boys, and girl, and my boys."

"Geat. The bloodsucking Brady Bunch." Edgar says as he holds Summer to him.

"But I still want you, Lucy." He says as he turns to them all vamped out, causing everyone to scream and Star to gasp. "I haven't changed my mind about that."

"I didn't invite you this time, Max." Mike says as he walks into the room.

"Michael." Their mother says in shock. Max laughs as Mike starts for him.

"Michael, no!" Star yells, but its too late he already lunged at him. Max throws Mike up to the second floor.

"Michael!" Their mother yells as she runs forward.

"Eddie." Summer whimpers as she holds tightly onto him. Star runs at Max to stab him in the heart, but Max pushes her to the ground. Edgar untangles Summer from him and he and Alan runs at Max. Max pushes them both back leaving Summer and Sam to stand before their mother, protecting her.

"Don't you touch our mother!" Sam says as Max breaks the staff.

"Sam, don't." Their mother says. Sam runs at him, but Max gets him into a choke hold.

"Aw! Ow." Sam says.

"Damn it." Their mother says with Summer. He extends his hand out to their mother, causing Summer to slap his hand away.

"My mother is not joining you!" She yells. Max ignores Summer and pulls their mother to him, baring his fangs. Summer tries to stop him, but before she can reach them she hears her grandfather's car horn. They all freeze as his car runs into the house, Mike jumps down and pushes Max into one of the wooden posts that rested on the truck. Max explodes while Summer falls down beside Edgar. Edgar holds her to him, whispering soothing words as her body shakes in fear.

The last words Summer hears from her grandfather is, "The one thing about living in Santa Carla I never could stomach was all the damn vampires."


	6. epilogue

Summer took a deep breath in as she slips her engagement ring off her finger along with wedding band. She places the rings down on the table, her hand shaking as tears comes to her eyes. On the table is a single piece of paper with a letter.

Dear, Eddie

I love you more than anything in the world, but I can't do this anymore. Every day is day where I risk loosing you or I risk loosing myself. I can't live in a world were I have to always keep one eye open or live a nocturnal life. I can't do it anymore Edgar. I'm truly sorry, I am, but I have to do this. By the time you read this I will already be gone. Don't try to find me, you've taught me too well, there won't be a trail left for you to follow. Please sign the papers, let us just move on from this. We can never be together. I'm sorry.

Love always, Summer

Summer allows the tears to roll down her face as she places the divorce papers down on the table. She turns and looks to where Edgar laid naked in the bed they had made love in almost every day. He was fast asleep and snoring loudly. It was early in the morning and he'd be asleep for five more hours after she leaves.

She walks over to the bed and sinks to her knees. "I love you Edgar Frog." She whispers as she kisses him one last final time. She places her shaky hand over her mouth, trying not to sob as she stands up. "Goodbye." She walks to the door and heads out to her car, which was already packed. She forces herself to not look back at the trailer in which they lived in.

She simply places a hand on her stomach, tears rolling down her cheeks, and prays that everything works out. "We'll be okay baby. We have to be." She whispers as she gets into her car. "Goodbye Edgar Frog, forever."


End file.
